Misty Cloud Palace
, "There is a mountain above the Cyan Mountain. The mountain is inside the misty clouds. It stays in the mists for centuries, the No. 1 passage in the Qing-Yun Realm!" ch. 207 Cultivation Art Ling Xiao Ice Art -prime martial art As for now, we have only less than fifty people. We still insist in cultivating the Ling Xiao Ice Art. Among us, there are some senior grand masters and some elder prime grand masters. They couldn't cultivate the martial art any further, so they were just trying to stay alive. Within a long time after now, we still need them to protect our sect..." ch. 217 Members Xuan Bing Fairy -The world-shocking, the second ranking powerful cultivator, our Prime Grandmaster. ch. 220 Situ Qingqing Bing Xinyue (The Misty Cloud Bing Xinyue) Wenren Chuchu Li Yunxuan middle-aged lady with an elegant look ch. 1098 History At that time, there were lots of superior cultivators in the Misty Cloud Palace. Our main martial art was powerful, fierce and invincible. Although we were all females, we were very likely going to rule the whole realm. Under such situation, all the other forces sensed the threat. They knew we were most likely the sect that would rule the whole Qing-Yun Realm. None of them would allow it. That's why they formed an alliance to fight against the Misty Cloud Palace under the lead of Wu Fa... Tens of thousands of our brave ladies died under their attacks. The seven senior great masters died fighting. The entire Misty Cloud Palace fell apart immediately like a dispersing star cloud... Only those main disciples of our different groups escaped with their own martial arts earlier before they couldn't. They were hiding in some deserted places waiting for the day for them to return." ch. 210 Three years ago, we were suddenly attacked by an unexpected gelid storm..." Bing Xinyue's eyes were full of sadness. She said with a bitter smile, "The forbidden area of our sect, Renascence Saint Garden, was ruined because of that accident..." ch.210 "Within only half a day, our sect suffered a huge loss during the cold current. Many of our senior masters tried everything to figure out what caused that disaster. They discovered that there was a flying star that was very likely the cause. So they gathered eight hundred superior cultivators to move it away forcibly. We eventually did it. However... because of that, 365 of them, who were all Dao Origin Stage cultivators, lost their cultivation capabilities... They became completely useless, and they will never recover!" ch. 211 "At that time, the 365 Dao Origin Stage cultivators lost all their capabilities, yet good luck is alway staying with the misfortunes. They all set their minds into a clear spiritual condition. They sat together and spent all the energy they had left to proceed a prediction for our sect. They had seen a bright road in the future of the Misty Cloud Palace." Bing Xinyue said, "The result was..." "... 'At the initial time of the universe, the purple qi rises in the east. A Monarch holds his sword with the two extreme elements on his body. He demands the realms and he controls the slaughters in the martial world. It is the renascence of the misty cloud, and it will be shining long in the history'..." ch. 211